


Трое за троих

by Higitsune



Series: Токайдо [2]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Сэймэй и Хиромаса путешествуют по тракту Токайдо.Яд тени лиса распространяется, ослабляя Сэймэя. Хиромаса встревожен и ревнует, когда Сэймэй начинает получать таинственные письма.У деда Сэймэя очень запутанная предыстория, и в этом фике его зовут Сёкудзу-но Акинобу, что дает приятную гармонию в том, что в его имени тот же самый иероглиф "кудзу", как и в имени Кудзунохи, матери Сэймэя (прим. автора).





	Трое за троих

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three For Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80512) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Спустя девять дней после того, как они покинули Яцухаси, Сэймэй упал с лошади. Дорога была тяжелой, а падение — внезапным, так как последние несколько ри тракта Токайдо разум Сэймэя блуждал сам по себе. Он лежал, скорчившись на земле, отстраненно осознавая, какой, должно быть, странный вид он представляет собой сейчас, когда его каригину сверкает белизной, словно облако, поверх нижних одежд с плавными переливами голубых и фиолетовых оттенков, темно-синие хакама развеваются на ветру, а лакированная шапка валяется поодаль.

Дорога была пыльной, изрытой колеями и ничем не пахла. Все имеет свой запах, по крайней мере, Сэймэй так думал, и то, что дорога не имела запаха, даже аромата земли, озадачило Сэймэя. Он попытался сесть, но чувствовал себя слишком слабым. Он повернул голову и взглянул вверх на свою почтовую лошадь, которая уставилась на него в ответ. У него даже не было сил призвать достаточно магии, чтобы поговорить с лошадью. Со вздохом Сэймэй разлегся на земле и принялся ждать.

Несколько мгновений спустя Хиромаса побежал назад, как всегда, взволнованно окликая его. На этот раз в его голосе сквозила паника. Его лошадь трусила позади, фыркая оттого, что он тянул ее за поводья. Сэймэй услышал побрякивание и топот, когда Хиромаса отпустил наконец лошадь, а затем последовал мягкий звук удара и шорох шелков, когда Хиромаса упал на колени.

— Сэймэй! Что случилось? Ты ранен?

— Я упал с лошади. — Наверное, это и так было понятно, но с Хиромасой порой стоило лишний раз уточнить даже очевидное. — Кажется, мне уже достаточно хорошо.

Хиромаса склонился над ним.

— Да ты вообще не выглядишь хорошо. Посмотри на меня.

Сэймэй моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд.

— Если бы ты не настаивал на том, чтобы ехать впереди меня…

— Не вини меня за это. Я говорил, что нам следовало взять мою воловью повозку.

— Это было бы глупо. Кроме того...

— Я знаю. Это я предложил ехать верхом, — Хиромаса поднялся и сходил за шапкой Сэймэя. Вернувшись, он взялся за правую руку Сэймэя и сдвинул рукав, скрывавший глубокие черные порезы.

— Ты болен, — сказал Хиромаса тоном человека, знающего об этих вещах куда больше, чем полагается знать аристократу. — Это все теневой лис. Я говорил тебе, что он показался мне ядовитым. Нам не следовало покидать постоялый двор Роки.

Сэймэй попытался высвободить руку.

— Его чрезмерные и неудержимые благодарности были слишком утомительны.

— Мы спасли его единственного сына. Ну, вернее, ты спас его единственного сына. А теперь ты болен. Когда ты будешь слушать меня, Сэймэй?! Разумные люди остаются дома. Они не таскаются по сельской местности в поисках приключений. 

— Позволь еще раз напомнить тебе…

— Путешествие было моей идеей. Да, я знаю, — нахмурился Хиромаса, но выражение его лица все равно оставалось встревоженным. Он прикоснулся к щеке Сэймэя, убирая выпавшую из пучка прядь волос. — Если с тобой что-то случится, я этого себе никогда не прощу.

— Уже случилось, — собравшись с силами, Сэймэй сумел улыбнуться. — Не волнуйся, Хиромаса. Это всего лишь царапины теневого лиса. Со мной все будет в порядке.

— То же самое ты говорил на протяжении половины Токайдо, — несмотря на попытки изобразить шутливый тон, в голосе Хиромасы слышалась тревога и чувство вины.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Сэймэй прикрыл глаза.

— Прекрасно, я преувеличиваю, но это только потому, что ты довел меня до этого, — Хиромаса обнял Сэймэя за плечи и помог ему сесть. — Обопрись на меня. Я посажу тебя на свою лошадь, и поедем вместе. Где-то впереди должен быть постоялый двор.

Сэймэй позволил Хиромасе усадить себя в седло и даже умудрился удержаться, пока Хиромаса связывал вместе их лошадей. На него навалилась ужасная усталость. Очень хотелось спать. Рукава сдвинулись к локтям, и он посмотрел на царапины — черные и неровные параллельные полосы. Кожа вокруг них была пепельно-серой, однако не болела. Раны перестали болеть шесть дней назад. Сэймэй знал, что это должно его обеспокоить, но он слишком устал, чтобы волноваться.

Хиромаса забрался на лошадь позади него.

На какое-то время Сэймэй задремал, соскользнув в некое место за чертой снов. Обычно там он чувствовал себя в безопасности, управляя невидимыми человеческому глазу силами, движущимися сквозь слои жизни, но на этот раз он не чувствовал ничего. Он находился в полной тьме и даже не мог привести мысли в порядок. Он просто ждал, и когда лошадь наконец остановилась, а Хиромаса негромко позвал его на ухо, Сэймэй рывком вернулся в сознание, вздрогнув от испуга.

Уже наступил вечер. В окнах гостиницы горел свет. Хиромаса бережно обнял Сэймэя за пояс и ссадил его с лошади. Сэймэй проковылял несколько шагов, радуясь тому, что Хиромаса крепко поддерживал его под руку. В глазах плыло, и вход в гостиницу выглядел размытым в потоках света и наползающих теней. Сэймэй отвернул лицо к плечу Хиромасы, слыша отголоски бессмысленного разговора, который лился над ним, не достигая сознания. Он заставлял себя идти, с усилием передвигая ноги, следуя за Хиромасой по лестнице в комнату. В углу лежал расстеленный футон, и Сэймэй опустился на него с невыразимым облегчением.

Хиромаса приложил руку к его лбу.

— Отдыхай, Сэймэй.

— Что это за место?

— Постоялый двор. Мы недалеко от Суноматы.

— А, — Сэймэй закрыл глаза. — Ты очень хороший человек.

— А ты просто несносен.

* * *

 

Сэймэй проснулся внезапно. Вокруг него разливалась ночь, и он знал, что это час Быка, самое темное время суток. Он сел и всмотрелся в тени, чувствуя, как они отступают от него. По другую сторону комнаты он услышал дыхание Хиромасы, глубокое и ровное во сне. Больше ничто не шевелилось, и Сэймэй медленно расслабился.

Он призвал пламя и пустил его парить в воздухе. От него было света не больше, чем от светлячка, но Сэймэй прикрыл его ладонью, чтобы даже этот слабый отблеск не побеспокоил Хиромасу. Убедившись, что тот не проснулся, Сэймэй убрал руку и остался сидеть в крошечной лужице света. Он прислушался и различил сонное дыхание и храп, долетающие из-за стен, из других комнат гостиницы. Снаружи текла речка, вода пела, перекатывая гальку по руслу. Неподалеку в лесу прокричала ночная птица, барсук неуклюже выбрался из своей норы, крадущаяся лисица потревожила траву. Он осязал форму облаков, проплывающих по лику луны, и чувствовал вкус ветра, что дул над равниной, неся с собой запах трех рек.

Царапающий звук за дверью их комнаты оторвал Сэймэя от мысленных блужданий снаружи. Движением руки он отправил огонек в том направлении и мельком заметил яркий проблеск цвета, когда нечто просунулось под дверь. Оранжевый, красный, золотой, черный. Сэймэй выпутался из одежд, которыми укрывался, и подполз на коленях к предмету. Прежде чем прикоснуться к нему, он прислушался, затаив дыхание, однако снаружи не донеслось ни звука. Ни удаляющихся шагов, ни шелеста шелков. Только тишина, тяжелая как ночь.

Сэймэй перевел дыхание и осмотрел предмет перед собой — два кленовых листа, скрепленные между собой сухим камышом. Сэймэй поднял это. Камыш, недавно сорванный на берегу реки и все еще мокрый, оставил влажный холодный след на руках. Разделив листья, Сэймэй обнаружил написанное внутри сообщение.

Сэймэй долго смотрел на него, обдумывая то, что было сказано, и то, что осталось недосказанным, затем вернулся на ложе и спрятал послание под изголовьем. Он очень долго лежал без сна и позволил себе уснуть, только когда рассвет коснулся неба.

* * *

 

Следующее письмо пришло утром. Хиромаса принес его Сэймэю вместе с охапкой свежей кудзу, которую просил Сэймэй.

— Ты послал хозяина гостиницы нарвать травы? — спросил Сэймэй, отряхивая корни кудзу от земли. Он сидел на коленях перед жаровней, на которую была водружена бронзовая чаша, наполненная закипающей водой.

— Это я сам собрал, — Хиромаса расцвел широкой улыбкой, сияя такой гордостью, словно выиграл состязание лучников на празднествах Пятого дня.

Сэймэй улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — он оборвал листья с кудзу, измельчил их ногтями и покрошил в воду. Из седельной сумки достал мешочек с сушеными травами и бросил пару щепоток в чашу.

Хиромаса сморщил нос:

— Странно пахнет. Что это?

— Чай, — Сэймэй перемешал воду в чаше, ожидая, когда она закипит. — Лекарственный. Он должен остановить яд теневого лиса.

— Ты какой-то бледный. Будто всю ночь не спал, — Хиромаса стоял и смотрел, как на поверхности воды образуются пузырьки. — Ты не собираешься вскрыть письмо?

Сэймэй даже не взглянул на послание. Оно лежало рядом с ним на полу. Еще два кленовых листа, скрепленных на этот раз желтым камышом.

— Мне не нужно читать его. Я и так знаю, что там.

Хиромаса вздохнул.

— Хозяин гостиницы сказал, что его доставили только что. Откуда ты можешь знать, что в нем?

— Просто знаю, — Сэймэй взял маленькую фарфоровую чашечку и зачерпнул кипящий чай. Он был слишком горячим, и Сэймэй подул на него, но все равно первый глоток ошпарил язык, а потом он почувствовал, как жар заваренной травы согрел его, возвращая немного утерянных сил.

— Ну почему ты всегда такой непостижимый! — Хиромаса зашагал по комнате, и его накидки, волочась по полу, задел изголовье Сэймэя. Из-под него выскользнуло первое послание и порхнуло по полу. Хиромаса прижал письмо ногой и пораженно уставился на него. — Еще одно. Кто тебе пишет?

Сэймэй облизнул край чашки.

— Никто.

— Письма не могу писаться сами по себе, и доставляться сами тоже не могут!

— Могут, — пар из чашки затуманил зрение Сэймэя. Он моргнул, отгоняя этот туман, и посмотрел на Хиромасу. — Хочешь, покажу?

— Сэймэй, — Хиромаса устало сел на колени. — Я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что ты способен превратить солнце в луну и заставить реки течь вспять, но письмо не может написать само себя. Потому что всегда должна быть какая-то причина, какая-то цель со стороны того, кто пишет письмо. Даже если его написал демон, должна же быть какая-то причина, чтобы он сделал это.

— Это письмо написал не демон.

— А кто? — Хиромаса требовательно указал на первое послание.

Сэймэй улыбнулся.

— Они не от демона.

— Тогда от кого же?

Обхватив руками чашку, Сэймэй снова принялся пить чай. Он кивнул в сторону чаши, стоявшей на жаровне.

— Ты не будешь так добр…

Хиромаса шумно вздохнул и поднялся.

— Я принесу еще воды. И прикажу подать завтрак. Если у тебя достаточно сил заниматься перепиской, значит, у тебя хватит сил и поесть.

— Спасибо, — Сэймэй помолчал и добавил:

— Я еще не ответил. Так что это не переписка.

— Так это односторонняя переписка? — на лице Хиромасы промелькнуло раздраженное выражение, смешанное с каким-то другим чувством — возможно, с облегчением или удовлетворением. Но продолжал он ровным тоном:

— Это как-то нечестно.

Сэймэй рассмеялся.

— И ты говоришь это, даже не зная, кто мне пишет.

Хиромаса посмотрел на него без улыбки.

— Я тебя спросил. Ты не ответил.

Он развернулся на пятках и покинул комнату, грузно ступая по лестнице, словно его что-то тяготило.

Он не появлялся все оставшееся утро. Сэймэй успел соскучиться по нему и начал жалеть о своих уклончивых ответах, но оправдывал себя мыслями о том, что Хиромасе лучше было бы не знать правды. В полдень прислужница принесла рис и овощи. Сэймэй ел, не чувствуя вкуса. Он спросил, куда ушел Хиромаса, и прислужница ответила, что благородный господин сидит внизу и кушает в одиночестве.

Сэймэй поблагодарил ее. Он подтащил жаровню к окну и провел весь день, глядя на медленное течение реки.

С приближением вечера небо сменило свой цвет. Хиромаса вернулся в комнату с третьим письмом. Обреченно он уронил письмо Сэймэю на колени.

— Еще одно. Если ты не желаешь общаться, ты должен написать и прямо сказать об этом.

Задумавшись, Сэймэй поднял кленовые листья.

— Что ты видишь, Хиромаса?

— Письмо, — Хиромаса сложил руки на груди и прислонился к оконной раме, глядя, как снаружи заканчивается день. — Бледно-оранжевая корейская бумага с красной окантовкой, перевязанная длинными стеблями сухой травы.

Сэймэй подковырнул ногтем стежки травы и разорвал стебли. Открыв кленовый лист, он протянул его Хиромасе.

— А теперь что ты видишь?

Хиромаса бросил на него взгляд, в котором боролись нежелание смотреть и любопытство.

— Я вижу стихи, написанные весьма изящным почерком, а под ними сообщение.

— А-а, — Сэймэй разложил листья на коленях и разгладил их. На мгновение он почувствовал магию — шорох сухих листьев превратился в шорох его пальцев по бумаге, а пятна мутной туши обратились в строки текста, и Сэймэй вздохнул, восхищаясь тем, что нечто настолько простое сделано столь изящно.

— От кого они? — в голосе Хиромасы проскользнули умоляющие нотки. — Сэймэй, ведь это же чистая случайность, что мы остановились здесь. Или?... Ты это задумал раньше?

Сэймэй удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Уверяю тебя, это простое совпадение.

Хиромаса, казалось, поверил. 

— Ты ведь не выходил из этой комнаты с тех пор, как мы сюда въехали, так как?.. — он запнулся. — Ты сказал, что эти письма не от демона.

— Не от демона, — Сэймэй сложил листья вместе и отложил их в сторону. — Есть и другие существа помимо демонов, Хиромаса.

— И ты так и не скажешь мне, что это за "другие существа"?

Сэймэй улыбнулся ему.

— Тебе не нужно этого знать.

В глазах Хиромасы сверкнул гнев, он оттолкнулся от оконной рамы, но трепетание шелковых складок смягчили его резкие движения.

— Прекрасно. Можешь ничего не говорить. Храни свои секреты и дальше.

— Хиромаса…

— Нет, — голос Хиромасы задрожал, и он встряхнулся, словно направил свой гнев внутрь себя, не позволив ему вырваться наружу, как будто в этом таилось проявление слабости. Он прошагал через комнату и повернулся лицом к Сэймэю, глядя на него пронзительным взглядом. — Какая разница, что я с ума сходил от тревоги о тебе все эти последние дни? Какая разница, что я унизился до того, чтобы собственноручно возиться в грязи, как простолюдин, чтобы накопать каких-то сорняков для твоего чая? Какая разница, что я волнуюсь?

Сэймэй склонил голову.

— Прости.

— Я ухожу, — Хиромаса снова резко развернулся и направился к двери.

— Куда ты собрался?

На мгновение Хиромаса остановился, но даже не обернулся.

— Вряд ли это для тебя важно, но я собираюсь отужинать с господином Масакадо и его семьей.

— С господином Масакадо? — нахмурился Сэймэй.

— Новый знакомый, — Хиромаса наконец бросил взгляд на Сэймэя, и в нем читался вызов пополам с просьбой о понимании. — Я случайно встретил его утром, когда вышел нарвать кудзу. Невероятно утонченный господин, вежливый и обаятельный.

Все те качества, которыми не обладал он сам, догадался Сэймэй.

— Я так понимаю, его поместье находится неподалеку?

— Да, немного вглубь леса. Я видел его раньше. Приятная усадьба.

Сэймэй оставался безразличным.

— Стало быть, этим вечером ты ужинаешь там.

— У господина Масакадо есть дочь, — Хиромаса смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя неловко. — Он сказал, что она красавица и очень способна в пении и поэзии.

— А, — Сэймэй достал из-за пояса веер и раскрыл его, пересчитывая спицы планки, закрепленные под крапчато-золотой бумагой. — Тогда не смею тебя задерживать.

— Сэймэй, я бы… — Хиромаса снова запнулся. — Впрочем, неважно.

Он раздвинул двери и покинул комнату.

— Приятного вечера, — произнес ему вдогонку Сэймэй.

Хиромаса не ответил. Сэймэй слышал его шаги по ступеням, слушал, как Хиромаса пересек зал при входе и вышел во двор.

Он подождал, пока не услышал топот копыт снаружи, и со вздохом щелкнул пальцами, притушив жар углей в жаровне. Он сам хотел этого, хотел создать ситуацию, в которой Хиромаса не стоял бы на его пути, но он чувствовал — тут что-то было не так. Сэймэй и сам не знал, была ли это ревность или одиночество, или просто мертвенное онемение его руки вселяло в него беспокойство и уныние.

Он натянул на плечи рукава своего охотничьего платья и завязал шнурок на воротнике, встал, подоткнул шлейф каригину под пояс, подобрал все три письма и еще раз все их открыл. На каждом кленовом листе был лишь отпечаток лисьей лапы и ничего больше. Сэймэй осмотрел каждое послание по очереди, затем закрыл их и спрятал в широкий рукав.

Это были не письма. Это были призывы. И теперь, наконец, Сэймэй был готов ответить на них. 

* * *

 

К тому времени, как Сэймэй добрался до берега реки, сумерки уже сгустились, переходя в ночь. Хозяин гостиницы пытался отговорить его от одиночной прогулки, предложив в качестве охраны одного из слуг, но Сэймэй отказался. Тогда хозяин предложил сам сопровождать Сэймэя.

— Я приду обратно до того, как вернется господин Хиромаса, — сказал Сэймэй обеспокоенному мужчине. — Он заплатил вам сверх платы за проживание, чтобы вы присматривали за мной, не так ли?

Хозяин поклонился.

— Благородный господин сказал, что вы больны, ваша милость. Он беспокоился о том, что оставляет вас одного.

— Но ему понадобилось уйти от меня, — пробормотал Сэймэй и сказал хозяину:

— Я скоро вернусь. Я не собираюсь уходить далеко.

Он ушел к реке и провел долгое время, наблюдая за водоворотами на поверхности воды. Вокруг него кружили насекомые, но Сэймэй не обращал на них внимания, и они оставили его в покое. Наконец он пошел вверх по течению, туда, где в реку впадал ручеек. Там он свернул и отправился вдоль ручья в лес, а темнота между тем становилась всё гуще.

Сэймэй прошептал заклинание, и в воздухе перед ним поплыл огонек светлячка. За одежды цеплялись сухие ветки ежевики. Правая рука стала тяжелой от кисти до плеча. Сэймэй стиснул зубы и постарался не думать о том, насколько далеко распространился яд теневого лиса. В Яцухаси он был слишком самонадеян и неосторожен, и вот наказание за это. А ведь он должен был знать!

Огонек светлячка изменил цвет. Потом свернул в сторону, и когда Сэймэй попытался призвать его обратно, огонек продолжил двигаться без него. Сэймэй последовал за ним на небольшую полянку, где огонёк разросся и засиял ярко, как полная луна. Сэймэй стоял под ним, изучая перекрещивающиеся тени на траве, и когда низко опущенные ветви окружавших его сосен разошлись, он поднял взгляд.

На поляну ступил мужчина. Он носил одежды из красного и оранжевого, золотого и черного шелка, и его длинные темные волосы серебрились инеем на висках. Распущенные и заправленные за уши, они свободным потоком падали на спину, и Сэймэй заметил, что у мужчины не хватало кончика левого уха. Его руки были спрятаны в широкие рукава, и вокруг него распространялось магическое свечение, словно лунный свет на поверхности озера.

Сэймэй глубоко поклонился в знак уважения не только к возрасту, но и к силе, намного превышающей его собственную.

— Дедушка, — произнес он, и слово прозвучало в тишине, будто раскололся тонкий кусочек фарфора.

— Дитя, — Сёкудзу-но Акинобу говорил голосом, непривычным к человеческой речи, мрачным и хриплым, скупо отмеряя слова. — Ты вырос.

— Давно не виделись.

Акинобу улыбнулся, показывая очень острые и явно не человеческие зубы.

— Я следил за тобой все это время.

— Я никогда не замечал тебя, — Сэймэй постарался подавить укол боли. 

Как часто в своей жизни он нуждался в ком-то, кто бы понял его! Как часто он думал, что совсем один, а теперь оказывается, что Акинобу был рядом! Эта мысль была невыносимой, но Сэймэй понял, что не в состоянии сердиться. Его дед не был человеком, ему были неведомы человеческие чувства. Но даже понимая, что упрекать Акинобу было бессмысленно, Сэймэй произнес:

— Ты мог бы подать мне хотя бы знак. Послать сообщение. Мог бы дать мне знать хоть как-то.

— И что тогда? Я лис. Я не чувствую себя уютно в твоей столице.

Сэймэй сделал шаг навстречу.

— Я тоже не чувствую. Мой дом стоит на краю города. Я был бы рад видеть тебя в моем доме, если бы ты…

Акинобу поднял руку, останавливая его. 

— Не капризничай. Я слишком стар и слишком закоренел в своих привычках, чтобы наносить визиты вежливости, — он снова улыбнулся, будто хотел смягчить суровость своих слов. — Что же касается сообщений, я посылаю их только в случае крайней необходимости. Я рад, что ты откликнулся.

— Если бы я не откликнулся, ты бы пришел ко мне в гостиницу. Я не мог этого допустить.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы твой господин Хиромаса повстречался со мной, — это не было вопросом. Акинобу с любопытством посмотрел на него. — Почему нет?

Теперь это уже был вопрос, причем вопрос, на который Сэймэю отвечать не хотелось бы. Это заставило бы его почувствовать свою уязвимость, а он не любил показывать такие слабости. Но не ответить было еще большей слабостью, и Сэймэй сказал:

— Ему известны слухи о моем происхождении. Возможно, он даже отчасти им поверил. Он видел, как я колдую и изгоняю демонов, и сам сражался с демонами, но он сомневается, и именно из-за этих сомнений он дорог мне. Для него я просто человек, хотя, без сомнения чудак и оригинал, и могущественный мастер Инь-Ян с ужасающими придворными манерами и таинственным прошлым. Но на самом деле он не верит в то, что я наполовину лис. И я очень забочусь о том, чтобы сохранить эту неопределенность истины. Я не хочу, чтобы он думал обо мне хуже, — Сэймэй помолчал. — Я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я демон.

Акинобу склонил голову набок, и в его взгляде блеснул интерес.

— Ты любишь его.

— Возможно.

— Тогда тебе стоит быть более осторожным, — голос его изменился, стал более живым, и Акинобу кивком указал на правую руку Сэймэя. — Я послал тебе письмо потому, что узнал о твоем ранении. Я почувствовал это, как только ты пересек провинцию Мино. Дай-ка мне взглянуть.

Сэймэй закатал рукав до локтя и протянул руку. Под светом светлячка его кожа выглядела бледной, похожей на кожу трупа, а царапины налились густой чернотой.

Акинобу осторожно приблизился, опустил голову и принюхался к ранам. Сморщив нос, он прошипел:

— Плохо дело. Теневой лис, да? Мерзкие твари, — он вскинул глаза, светящиеся зеленым и золотым светом. — Страшно?

Сэймэй выдержал его взгляд.

— Я никогда не признаюсь в том, что мне страшно.

— Ах, дитя, как ты порой похож на человека! Для животного страх поучителен. А люди думают, что отсутствие страха — это предмет гордости. Какая глупость, в самом деле! — Акинобу взмахнул рукавами, и его лапы превратились в человеческие руки. Он обхватил пальцами запястье Сэймэя и пробежал подушечками пальцев другой руки по пораненной коже, ворча себе под нос, пока прослеживал распространившийся по руке Сэймэя яд.

Сэймэй стоял неподвижно.

— Ты можешь мне помочь?

Акинобу вздохнул и отступил, опустив рукав Сэймэя на место. 

— Да, я могу излечить тебя, хотя ты просто глупый мальчишка, раз оставил это так надолго и не искал помощи. Но прежде чем я начну тебя лечить, ты должен сделать кое-что для меня — лисы не могут исполнить ничьих желаний, пока не получат вперед оплату или услугу за услугу.

Сэймэй ожидал этого. Он кивнул.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

На мгновение взгляд Акинобу расплылся. Казалось, он глубоко задумался, но его тело оставалось напряженным, будто он прислушивался к чему-то вдалеке или пытался вспомнить что-то давно забытое. Наконец он моргнул и слегка выпрямился.

— У меня есть неприятные соседи.

— Соседи? — Сэймэй не смог сдержать удивления. — Ты все время живешь здесь, в Мино?

Акинобу беспечно махнул рукой.

— У меня здесь логово. Одно из многих. Я люблю путешествовать. После почти восьмисот лет жизни пребывание на одном месте становится невыносимым.

— И у тебя неприятности с соседями.

— Призраки, — пренебрежительно произнес Акинобу и наигранно, но изящно содрогнулся. — Из всех вещей в этом мире призраки самые докучливые. Их разум слишком ограничен, они повторяют свои действия снова и снова. Эти их вопли об отмщении ужасно утомляют, в равной степени как и крики их жертв. Человеческие крики слишком пронзительны, они терзают мой слух.

Сэймэй едва сдержал улыбку, глядя на обиженное выражение дедова лица. 

— Мстительные духи, значит. И ты хочешь, чтобы я их изгнал?

— Отправь их туда, куда им положено, — Акинобу сделал руками прогоняющий жест. — Изгнание может быть даже лучше, тогда они, наконец, перестанут охотиться на путников.

Недавний разговор всплыл в его памяти. Сэймэй поймал ускользающую мысль, и ему стало не по себе. Он прищурился.

— Сколько призраков?

— Трое, — Акинобу встретился глазами с Сэймэем и задержал взгляд. — Аристократ, его жена и дочь. Господин впал в безумие и убил свою семью, а затем себя. Их тела лежат непогребенными за стенами их поместья.

Беспокойство переросло в тревогу.

— А как звали этого господина?

— Масакадо. Его усадьба вон там, за деревьями.

Сэймэй резко вздохнул, и его сердце гулко забилось от внезапного страха. Хиромаса упоминал имя Масакадо. И он сейчас там, в этой усадьбе, ужинает с призраками.

— А у господина Масакадо была дочь-красавица, — произнес он.

— Да, была, — Акинобу приподнял брови. — Но теперь, конечно, нет. Очень неприятное зрелище — вид разлагающегося трупа, терзаемого падальщиками.

— Я должен идти, — Сэймэй поспешно поклонился и поспешил в том направлении, что указал дед. На краю поляны он остановился, заколебался, однако все же обернулся, вспомнив, что не задал еще один вопрос. Он заставил себя спросить, хотя и понимал, что ответ, каким бы он ни был, причинит ему боль:

— Как матушка?

Акинобу помолчал.

— Последнее время она больше лиса, нежели человек.

Сэймэй кивнул с трудом и принялся продираться через деревья. Дыхание застревало в горле и болью разрывало грудь.

* * *

 

Он оставил светлячка с дедом. Он не нуждался в свете — не теперь, когда гнев и страх гнали его сквозь лес к усадьбе Масакадо. Сэймэй сбросил человеческий облик, который он так долго воспитывал в себе, и позволил своей животной сущности выйти на свободу. Он мог видеть в темноте, мог слышать голоса тысячи лесных обитателей, мог чуять запах сырой земли, мха и перегноя. Его кровь кипела, и в стремлении поскорее добраться до Хиромасы он вспугнул самца фазана, закопавшегося в грязь в укромном месте. Тот вспорхнул и успел издать один скрипучий тревожный крик прежде, чем Сэймэй схватил его. 

Он подломил фазану кончики крыльев и подождал, пока тот перестанет трепыхаться. Проще было свернуть ему шею, но птица была нужна Сэймэю живой. Он стоял и прислушивался, слыша шорохи и попискивания, отделяя эти звуки от прочих, пока не смог сказать с уверенностью, где прячется другой фазан. Он бесшумно подкрался, безошибочно выследив самку фазана. Она скрывалась под кустом ежевики, и Сэймэй поймал ее одной рукой, схватив за ноги и вытащив оттуда. Фазаниха его клюнула, злобно и неистово, а еще через мгновение из зарослей ежевики выскочил молодой фазан.

Сэймэй перехватил взрослых птиц одной рукой и бросился преследовать перепуганного молодого фазана. 

— Простите меня, — пробормотал он, хватая молодую птицу. — Мои прегрешения и без того тяжелы. Но я должен это сделать. 

Фазаны висели у него в руках, пока он пробирался через лес. Их покорность судьбе успокоила Сэймэя, и постепенно он освободился от своей животной дикости, жарко и яростно струившейся в нем. К тому времени, как он достиг дома Масакадо, Сэймэй упрятал подальше свою лисью сущность и снова надел на личину равнодушного и беспечного человека. Тревога о Хиромасе все еще билась в нем, стуча в висках быстрее, чем бьющееся сердце, но он подавил ее, отбросив все эмоции, чтобы хладнокровно встретиться с призраками.

Поведение мстительных духов обычно следовало заданному порядку, но и они бывали непредсказуемыми. Призраки совершали те же ежедневные действия, что и при жизни, но когда им попадались люди, призраки могли напитаться их силой, и это делало их опасными. Сэймэй сталкивался с призраками, слишком одичалыми, чтобы выжидать перед тем, как испить человеческой жизненной силы. Он также встречался и с призраками, которые, казалось, играли со своими жертвами, как кошка с мышью. Ради блага Хиромасы Сэймэй надеялся, что духи Масакадо не станут сразу раскрывать свою истинную сущность.

Ворота были закрыты, но одного слова Сэймэя было достаточно, чтобы они распахнулись и явили взору руины некогда прекрасного дома. Кровля провалилась почти везде, кроме одной комнаты, и молодые деревца разрушили стены и пробились через разбитые полы энгавы и галереи. Сэймэй прошел по потрескавшейся земле двора, осторожно поднялся по сгнившим ступеням и вошел в главный зал. Оказавшись внутри, Сэймэй принялся читать заклинание, показывающее зачаровывающие видения. Теперь он мог видеть то, что видел Хиромаса, картину, наложенную на явь, будто сквозь завесу из прозрачной ткани.

Жестом свободной руки он открыл сёдзи. За ними находилась изящно обставленная комната, увешанная свитками с картинами и шелковыми занавесями. Ряд низких лакированных столиков, покрытых зеленой глазурью, был уставлен яствами. Хиромаса сидел с чашей вина в руке и сиял, как дурак, глядя на дочь хозяина дома. Она была прекрасна, Сэймэй видел в мороке девушку с блестящими шелковыми волосами и молочно-белой кожей. Быстрым и изысканным почерком она писала стихи для гостя. Господин Масакадо и его супруга доброжелательно улыбались, глядя на них обоих, но как только они заметили Сэймэя, выражение их лиц изменилось.

Хиромаса вскочил на ноги в явном замешательстве.

— Сэймэй, с тобой все хорошо? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Не обращая на него внимания, Сэймэй остановился возле одного из столиков и взял палочку для еды. Прошептал заклинание, и она превратилась в нож. Он поднял фазанов и посмотрел на призраков, на каждого по очереди. Их очертания становились то ярче, то бледнее, их вещественные тела таяли, как дым, а лица начали искажаться, разлагаясь на глазах.

— Сэймэй! — закричал в ужасе Хиромаса. — Что происходит?!

— Они — призраки, — ответил Сэймэй. — Они собирались тебя убить.

— Призраки? Ты имеешь в виду… призраки?! — в голосе Хиромасы звучало щемящее замешательство. — Но они казались такими приятными! Как они могут быть призраками?

— Вещи не всегда таковы, каковыми они кажутся, — Сэймэй сделал шаг к призракам и поднял нож над безмолвными птицами. — Я даю вам троих за троих. Три жизни ради вашего отмщения. Три жизни, чтобы напитать вас. Вы больше не будете нападать на людей. Вы больше не будете обитать в этом месте. Трое за троих, и да будет так!

Он взрезал фазанам горло. Брызнула яркая кровь, и призраки завизжали и набросились на подношение. Сэймэй швырнул птиц на пол и отступил назад, наблюдая, как призраки ползают над трупиками. Летели перья, разрывалась плоть. Кровь забрызгала подол каригину Сэймэя. Призраки были безумны, пожирая фазанов в исступлении своей жажды, и по мере того, как они жадно запихивали сырое мясо в свои рты, они начали исчезать. Они превращались в высохшие трупы с пергаментной кожей и выбеленными костями, а затем обратились в прах, и когда Сэймэй взмахнул рукавами, прах рассеялся по полу, и зал оказался пустым и прогнившим.

Сэймэй раскрыл руку. Струйка пыли ссыпалась с его ладони, и он вытер руку о каригину. Медленно выдохнул, чувствуя приступ слабости. Правая рука разболелась, жгло от царапин до самого локтя. Сэймэй поморщился от боли и пошатнулся, усилием воли удержавшись от падения.

— Они и в самом деле были призраками… — Хиромаса с пепельно-серым лицом подошел к нему и встал рядом. — Я не знал. Я думал… А они оказались призраками. Откуда ты знал?

Сэймэй ничего не ответил. Он потер руку, зажмурившись от нахлынувшей боли. Он бы предпочел онемение этой мучительной агонии, и на выдохе прошипел проклятье. Дед не предупредил его о том, что заживление будет настолько болезненным, если конечно то, что с ним сейчас происходило, было заживлением.

— Сэймэй, как ты? — Хиромаса потянулся к нему, в глазах его плескалось беспокойство.

— Возвращайся в гостиницу, — попятившись, сдавленно произнес Сэймэй, и новая волна боли накрыла его. — Уходи.

Глаза Хиромасы вспыхнули упрямым раздражением.

— Я не оставлю тебя. Сэймэй! Ты ранен, твоя рука…

— Возвращайся. Уходи, Хиромаса!

Выпрямившись в полный рост, Хиромаса надменно покачал головой. 

— И что ты сделаешь? Да ты на ногах едва стоишь!

Сэймэй снова зашипел и, пошатываясь, заковылял от него прочь по прогнившему полу.

Хиромаса пошел за ним.

— Сэймэй! Что ты скрываешь от меня?

По лицу Сэймэя струился холодный пот. К горлу подступила тошнота, и темнота затуманила взгляд. Он задышал глубоко, изо всех сил борясь с болью. Он не мог здесь оставаться. Ему нужно было поскорее найти деда.

— Возвращайся, — повторил он Хиромасе, — а завтра я снова буду в полном порядке, и мы сможем продолжить наше путешествие, как будто ничего и не случилось.

— Ничего?.. — Хиромаса поймал Сэймэя за рукав и развернул к себе. — Этого недостаточно! Куда ты идешь? Кто писал тебе письма?

Сэймэй покачал головой. Он слишком устал, чтобы злиться, и слишком ослаб от боли, чтобы продолжать осторожничать и дальше.

— Эти письма? — он вытащил их из рукава и швырнул Хиромасе. — Это не письма. Посмотри на них. Прочти их.

Хиромаса посмотрел на рассыпавшиеся по полу кленовые листья.

— Но… Но это же…

— Листья, — произнес Сэймэй со вздохом. — Осенние листья, скрепленные травой. Тут нет ни стихов, ни красивого почерка. Просто отпечаток лапы.

Когда Хиромаса наклонился поднять их, его руки дрогнули.

— Они от лиса?

— От моего деда, — Сэймэй так сжимал челюсти, что теперь даже говорить стало больно. — Мой дед вылечит раны, которые нанес мне теневой лис. Взамен он попросил меня изгнать призраков из усадьбы.

Хиромаса уставился на него.

— Я думал, ты пришел, чтобы спасти меня.

Сэймэй выдержал его взгляд. Сколько он мог бы сказать ему... но все же промолчал. Он не мог, потому что стало бы только хуже. Слишком поздно он осознал, что это дед послал его спасти Хиромасу. Сэймэй вспомнил колебания Акинобу, когда тот размышлял над услугой, которую хотел получить взамен на свою. Сэймэй тогда не подверг сомнению просьбу деда. А ведь могущества Акинобу было более чем достаточно, чтобы самостоятельно уничтожить семью призраков, — и тем не менее он позволил им остаться в лесу, позволил Хиромасе оказаться среди них и отправил Сэймэя спасать его…

— Демоны тебя подери, дедушка, — Сэймэй приложил руку ко лбу, чувствуя головокружение. — Ну зачем ты вмешался! — Он отстранился, сам не зная, какое чувство сейчас говорит в нем сильнее — злость, смятение или боль. — Ступай в гостиницу, Хиромаса. Жди меня там.

Хиромаса втянул воздух, а затем выдохнул, почти всхлипнув. Сэймэй посмотрел на него и увидел в его глазах страх. 

"Он боится меня", — подумал Сэймэй, и ощутил бессильную ярость, которая была даже хуже боли.

— Сэймэй…

Он покачал головой, отвернулся и вышел из зала, не оглядываясь. Призвал новый огонек светлячка, послал его вперед в ночь и пошел прочь от развалин усадьбы в темноту леса, где его ждал дед.


End file.
